Lost Hearts
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: My name is Miran I am one hundred forty three years of age. I know not of my family for they were slaughtered when I was but 43. For the past one hundred years I have lived alone. Till I met Bilbo Baggins who became my first Hobbit friend. Then, I met him and set out on a journey to follow him. Why do I feel as though I know him? ThorinOC
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever Hobbit Fanfiction! Reviews are welcome! Cookies to those who do.

Dislcaimer: I only own Miran

* * *

The hooves of her horse thundered against the ground as she pushed him to full gallop. The side of her face caked with blood that had come from the wound just above her right eyebrow. The Orcs were chasing her, they were angry that their meal had escaped. Miran had stumbled across an Orc camp by accident, and now she had paid for it.

The heavy panting of the horse was heard over the sound of his thundering hooves. But the horse was growing tired and started to slowly down. Suddenly she was jerked from the horse as he cried out. She too cried out in pain as she landed heavily on the hard earth. Looking up she saw arrows protruding from his hind quarters. He screamed before he ran off leaving her behind.

"There she is!"

"Get her!"

"Rip the bones from her flesh!"

Miran got up and ran as fast as she could, her sword clutched in her hands prepared to defend herself. She could see the cliff's edge drawing nearer. If she made it to the river she could get away.

Closer and closer the cliff's edge came. She heard the sound of arrows being let loose from their bows as her legs prepared her body for the leap she was about to take. As she leapt a pain erupted in her back as the feeling of cold icy metal pierced her flesh. "GAH!"

Her cries echoed in the night as she fell from the cliff's edge falling to the water below. Hitting the water her skin stung from its cold embrace. Her hand never letting go of her sword. The water carried her roughly along. Miran's hand tried grabbing at the rocks as they passed her by. The sound of the river roaring grew louder and louder. Before her she could see the beginning of a mighty waterfall. She couldn't do anything as the waters carried her towards it.

"Please, let me live." She muttered, not knowing what spirits would hear her plea as the waterfall's hold grabbed her, carrying her down...down. Finally hitting the river below with such a heavy blow it knocked her into a black abyss.

Please let me live.

Bilbo uttered a large sigh as he walked down to the river. He thought perhaps a day of fishing would relieve him of the headache that was bombarding his brain. He carried his basket in one hand while his fishing rod lay over his shoulder. He hummed to himself as he walked down the path to the river.

After several minutes he found a good spot and sat upon the river bank. He flicked his line so it landed in the water. As he hummed his head turned to the side before he did a double take.

Laying there tangled against a tree's roots was a woman. She moved so slowly it looked as if she wasn't moving at all. Her sword still clutched in her hand, whilst an arrow protruded from her back. "HEY!"

Bilbo ran to the woman, hoping along some stones to cross the river. "Here give me your hand."

Her blood covered face looked up slowly, her piercing sapphire eyes looked deep into is. "Help me..." Miran murmured as her hand clutched at the muddy river bank. Bilbo took that hand into his and pulled.

"Come one." Using all the strength that was in his body he pulled her from the water. Miran crawled along the ground her hand still clutched to Bilbo's. Her breathing heavy as she tried to keep herself awake.

"Thank you..." She murmured, "Thank you..." Bilbo felt her hand grow limp against his. His hand reached for her neck feeling a pulse still beating. He quickly pulled the arrow from her back, grimacing at the horrific design of it all.

"My lady...My lady what's your name?" He asked shaking her to keep her awake. "My lady?" But it was no use, she had fallen unconscious. "D-Don't worry my lady. You'll be ok." He tried to reassure himself more than her. "Oh god what do I do?" In a slight panic Bilbo looped his arms under hers and started to pull her along in a desperate attempt to get her back to his home.

He prayed no one saw him.

An eternity seemed to pass before Miran's eyes began to flutter open. She felt not the cold water of the river, nor the hard ground. But the warmth and comfort of a bed. Her vision was blurry as she looked around. Soon clearing she saw that she was in a room, but where was she? She remembered a voice and being pulled from the river.

She groaned when she felt a dull pain in her back. Reaching around she felt bandages under a clean shirt. Not her leather she had been wearing. Slowly she stood up noticing that she was in a set of cloths unfamiliar to her.

Looking out of the window of the room she saw green fields and trees. Quietly she opened the door of the room and stepped out into the foyer. The house was quiet, well almost quiet. She could hear some clatter in the kitchen. Looking in she saw a small man, just slightly smaller than her, with...large feet.

"A Hobbit?" Miran muttered to herself but loud enough for him to here.

Bilbo spun around and saw Miran standing there, "Oh, goodness you're awake!" He walked over to her "Greetings or well good morning miss."

A soft smile came to her face, "Hello master Hobbit." She bowed her head to him, "Thank you for, well for saving my life really." Her smile made Bilbo blush and become rather flustered.

"O-o-o-oh well it was nothing really. You're lucky I had gone out to fish when I did."

"Yes and indeed I am very grateful to you. I'm Miran."

Bilbo smiled and shook Miran's hand "Bilbo Baggins at your service Ma'm. Are you hungry, I just finished making breakfast and tea." Bilbo politely pulled out one of the seats for Miran to sit down on "I made bacon, eggs, sausage, toast. Some potatoes and oh lovely pancakes if I do say so meself."

"All which sound very wonderful Bilbo."

Bilbo blushed again at her complement, never had he been complemented so by a lady. "M-may I ask, how did you come to be in that river. With the um...dreadful looking arrow in your back?" Bilbo flinched at the memory of that horrid thing. "It looked rather repulsive, hope you don't get any diseases from it."

Miran couldn't help but laugh at that last part. "Wouldn't really be surprised if I did knowing what horrid creatures made those arrows." Taking a sip of her tea she noticed the poor Hobbit's face turn quite pale.

"H-horrid Creatures? W-what creatures do you speak of?"

"Oh don't you worry yourself with them Bilbo. But if you must know I stumbled upon their layer and they took it upon themselves to try and eat me."

"Eat you?!" Bilbo exclaimed in a horrified voice.

"Yes Bilbo eat me. I got back on the horse I had sto-borrowed from a human village that I had found abandoned and got away as fast as I could. But, unfortunately, they followed. Shot arrows into the horse causing it to knock me from its back. So I then proceeded to run and was shot myself before I made the jump from the cliff."

"C-c-c-cliff? You jumped from a c-c-c-c-cliff?" Bilbo couldn't believe his poor ears. "Oh my you poor woman."

"It was only a sixty foot drop." She tried to reassure him but only seemed to make it worse.

"SIXTY!" Bilbo stood from his chair rather abruptly startling Miran "You could have been killed from the fall alone! Not to mention the waterfalls."

"There was them too." She muttered softly as she looked down into her cup of tea.

"Oh dear." He plopped back down in his seat. The thought of things so horrid sent his mind spinning.

"Are you alright Bilbo?" Miran looked at the Hobbit's face.

"You are lucky to survive."

"I am. Thank you again for pulling me out." Her smile made Bilbo blush causing a smile of his own to form on his face.

"You are most welcome my Lady. And, you are welcome to stay here in my home till you are well enough to travel again."

****Miran smiled once more her eyes turning back to her cup of tea. Bilbo sat beside her munching peacefully on his breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Thank you so much to those who reviewed on chapter one! Here are your cookies!

Please review for chapter 2!

I only own Miran.

Credit for the food that comes later belongs to: recipewise . uk /tea-in-the-hobbit

* * *

Miran returned from splitting fresh logs "Bilbo?" She called out placing the logs in front of the fireplace.

"Just a moment!"

She smiled dusting her hands off now taking her place at the kitchen table. Bilbo came wandering in a few minutes later "Tea?" He offered politely as he usually did.

"Yes please."

Miran had been living with Bilbo for about a week now. He offered her a place to sleep in exchange for lending him a hand around his house and garden. He had to admit she was quite helpful. She did get strange stares when they had gone to the market together. But, Miran did not mind she was used to being stared at.

Before the Orks found her she had been living in a village with humans. They thought her strange, for many had never seen a Dwarf before. Her hands to dust the wood bits from her clothes before she joined Bilbo in the kitchen. Bilbo had some "Hobbit" style clothing made for her, breeches, vests and shirts mostly but there was a dress as well. He knew she was of rugged means of life by how she was dressed when they first met so he didn't force her to wear it.

"You know Miran, you've been with me for a little time now but...I still hardly know much about you."

She sighed heavily taking a sip of her tea "Well there is not much to tell."

"Oh come now. Surely there is something? You parent's? where you lived?...Your past?"

"If I could remember my past I would be more than happy to tell you."

Bilbo looked up from his cooking his eyes looked at her with curiosity. Slowly he sat down at the table "You don't remember?"

Miran sighed heavier "Nothing beyond the last one hundred years."

"B-but surely-"

"One hundred years ago I was found laying on a river bank beaten and bloodied." Hesitantly she pulled back her sandy blond hair exposing a scar that ran along her hairline on the right side of her head. It was faint but still present "I was told that this blow to the head should have killed me. Considering the amount of blood that I had lost. I have others but, this was the most serious. I was taken to a nearby village, I woke up three weeks later. No memory...the only thing I remembered was my name."

Her hands fidgeted with the teacup the steam caressing her face. "The man who found me let me live with his family till I was completely healed. He then taught me to fight, and skills that I would need to survive. He died 4 years later from an illness. His wife let me stay with them seeing as how I had nowhere else to go. Her name was Ellie."

Bilbo tentatively placed a hand on Miran's shoulder "I'm sorry." He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze "Don't worry the meal I have made will make everything better." Miran could not help but smile seeing Bilbo's happy eyes.

"Thank you Bilbo, you have been so kind to me." She took a deep breath as Bilbo placed the plate of food in front of her. "Looks delicious as always my friend."

Bilbo had never felt such a swell of pride in his life. He smiled eating his own food with a gleeful smile.

Miran returned from the market her basket hanging from her arm full of the things Bilbo had requested. Just as her hand reached for the doorknob the door opened on its own.

Or so she thought, standing there before her now was a tall man dressed all in gray. "Oh I am so sorry I did not know Bilbo had company." The man turned and his bearded face lit up with joy.

"Why Miran so good to see you."

"I'm...sorry but do I know you?" She asked now rather confused.

"Its is I Gandalf, I was friends with dear old Ellie before she died. I remember meeting you back on her farm when I was traveling through."

"Oh...well how do you do Gandalf?" She smiled being polite even though she didn't remember him all too well.

"I am well just speaking with our Mr. Baggins here about the possibility of an adventure."

"No thank you!" Bilbo shouted from inside the Hobbit hole.

"Oh well Bilbo isn't really one for adventures I believe." She smiled watching Gandalf place a very familiar looking Wizard's hat on his head.

"Well my dear, farewell...for now at least." He chuckled the last part before he walked away. Miran nodded her head before entering the Hobbit hole. She went straight to the kitchen pouring Bilbo and herself some tea. Gently she sat sipping her tea and waited for him to speak.

"Me...on an adventure can you possibly imagine?" He muttered sipping his tea. "I can't leave my hole its my life." Miran idly sipped her tea letting him talk about everything. She listened watching him knowing he was questioning himself in his head.

"Do you think I should go through it?" He suddenly asked her.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I should go on an adventure? Pack up and leave it all behind to just wander the world?" He looked at her waiting anxiously for her answer.

"There are many things in this world that are worth seeing. Hobbits are not Immortal, even for those who are life is still short it will pass you by if you don't grab a hold of it. Look at me Bilbo? I don't remember my past. What I have done who I was...my family." She sighed hesitating "The sad thing is the one memory I hold of my father was seeing him laying beside me in a pool of blood. Take this chance if you can Bilbo. Grab life and live while you can. Staying here, being just a simple hobbit...its not living Bilbo." Miran picked up her tea cup and walked out to sit in front of the fireplace.

Bilbo considered her words carefully. His heart felt heavy for his friend, 'How horrible it must be to not remember anything.' He sighed turning back to his tea eyes staring off into nothing.

"Miran wake up dinner is nearly ready!"

Bilbo called out into the sitting room causing Miran's eyes to flutter open. "I fell asleep?"

"Indeed you did out like a candle's flame you were. Come come I've made a delicious dinner. Pork Pies, Seeded bread, Roast chicken and for dessert!" He said proudly "Treacle Cake."

"Bilbo my dear friend you are giving me a stomach ache just from the sound of it all." Miran tease him as she walked into the kitchen. She picked up a slice of bread running butter over it instantly before placing it in her mouth. "Oh lord Bilbo your cooking will make me fat." She pulled her long sandy hair back into a braid before rolling her sleeves up.

Bilbo laughed and was about to take his own seat when "KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!"

Both Miran and Bilbo looked at one another "Who?"

"I'll get it." He said frustrated at someone disturbing his well planned out dinner.

"Are you sure you don't want-"

"No no I've got it just don't start without me!" He opened the door and was astonished to see the figure before him. A large burly dwarf with tattoos up his arms and on the top of his head.

"Which way laddie?"

"Which way to what?" Bilbo asked slightly startled by the gruff voice that came from the bear like man.

"Supper of course. He mentioned there would be food and I hunger." He took a step inside his heavy boots making a thunderous sound on Bilbo's floors.

"Wait who said that! No don't go down there!"

"I know its here I can smell it."

"Wait wait just who do you think you are?!" Miran looked up just as the massive figure came into her line of sight. She stood out of shock the strangers face mirrored her own. He came closer to her looking down into her blue eyes. Miran wished she had her sword by her side.

"A lady Dwarf?" His voice filled with wonderment as his eyes gazed upon her.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter two thank you to the people who reviewed on the last two. Please keep the reviews coming!

Disclaimer: I only own Miran and any other OC's that may appear in this Fanfiction.

* * *

Miran felt uneasy as the large man...Dwarf stared at her. He drew closer making her take one large step back. "I am no' going to hurt you lass." He straightened himself "Dwalin." He bowed deeply to her "At your service."

"Miran." She hesitated copying his bow "At yours."

Dwalin continued to stare at her curiously "What happened to your beard Lass?"

"My what?" Her eyebrows arched high on her forehead wondering what on earth he was talking about.

"Your beard. You be a Dwarf aren't ye?"

"I...I don't know."

Dwalin grunted "Come lass you shall feast with me." He placed a large hand on her shoulder and sat her back down at the table. He picked up a pork pie and ate half of it in one bite. "Tis good lad." Miran gave Bilbo an apologetic look not knowing what else she could do.

Bilbo rolled his eyes and watched the Dwarf eat what was supposed to be His and Miran's dinner. Now the Dwarf was dining with his lady friend.

Dwalin hummed happily as he ate the last of the food. "Have you got any more?" Bilbo looked at the Dwarf man in shock but Miran did not. She stood and gathered up a plate full of biscuits that Bilbo had made earlier. The hobbit quickly snatched one from the top as Miran handed the plate to Dwalin.

Jingle, jingle.

"Now what?" Bilbo muttered as he went to answer the door. As he left Dwalin eyed a jar of cookie quickly he gathered it up in his hands. Miran had a hard time not laughing as she watched the dwarf struggle to get a hold of the cookies with his large armor plated hand.

"Ah Brother." Came another voice, looking over Miran saw a shorter Dwarf with white hair and long white beard.

Dwalin made a laugh like sound "By my beard you're shorter and wider than last we met."

"Wider not shorter." The other Dwarf said fondly as they approached one another hands on each other's shoulders. There was a brief pause between the two before they butted heads. Miran took this moment to duck away seeing as how there were other...Dwarves coming and they thought her to be one she decided to change. She found the cloths she had come here in quickly she slipped them on. She let her hair loose allowing it to fall past her shoulders.

Making her way back into the dining room she found two more had arrived. One dark haired and one blond haired. "Look Fili." The dark haired one said catching the attention of the blond. "A lady Dwarf."

"You people keep saying that."

"Is that not what you are?" The blond, Fili, asked of her.

"Um...well I don't really know."

"How can you not Know?"

"Now Kili let the lady speak." Bilbo huffed being completely ignored as he held Fili's weapons.

"Well I..."

"Fili, Kili com' on give us a hand." Dwalin emerged wrapping a large hand onto Kili's shoulder.

\

"Mister Dwalin." He said happily as he was lead into the dining room.

"Come we must move this or we will never get everyone in here."

"Everyone how many more of there are you?" Miran looked on as the Dwarves arranged the furniture as the door jingled.

"Oh no." Bilbo said "No, no there's nobody home!" he walked towards the door before dumping Fili's weapons onto his mother's Glory box. "Go away and bother somebody else! Theres far to many Dwarves in my dining room as it is. I-i-if this is some clot heads idea of a joke ha ha." He got to the door "I can only say it is in very poor taste." He opened the door and about six or seven Dwarves came spilling onto Bilbo's floor.

Miran wanted to help but she was now face to face with Fili and Kili. "We never properly introduced ourselves. I am Fili." He said proudly.

"And I am Kili." The two stood tall and bowed to her "At yer service my lady." The two said in unison before standing to face her.

"You never told us your name my lady?"

"Must be something beautiful I imagine."

Miran blushed heavily as she looked at the two, never had a man complemented her in such a way. "My name is Miran."

"Miran." Kili swooned in a dreamy way. "A name fit for a Dwarf lass such as yer self."

"Fili, Kili leave the lass alone. She doesn't need you two fawning all over her." Balin scolded to the boys before ushering them into the dining room.

"My apologies Miran they be only boys."

"Its not trouble at all I'm just...not used to seeing so many Dwarves. Actually...I've never seen a Dwarf before." She said softly thinking back.

"But..you be a Dwarf...don't ya lass?" He inquired curiously "You have the stature and the stout of a lady Dwarf but...you have no beard...why be that?"

"I..." She became flustered "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Balin lead her into the dining room to join the other Dwarves letting her sit beside him.

"Well...I...I don't have much memory apart from the last hundred years."

"MIRAN!" Bilbo called out in desperation.

"Please forgive me but I must assist him." Balin nodded and watched her walk away in the sea of the Dwarves who had arrived.

"Hmmm...Miran..." He pondered to himself as he stared off.

"What you thinkin' brother?" Dwalin asked bending down so he was eye level with Balin "Speak Balin what be on your mind."

"I am thinking we know this girl."


End file.
